Swordsmen of the Wind
by AquaAdept
Summary: Concerning the swordsmen in Brawl. The storm clouds are gathering, and old dreams and friends come to the surface...
1. The Winds of Change

**Okay. This is the intro, so pay attention :p.**

**AquaAdept: Ahem. NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY ME IN ANY WAY AND THEY ARE ALL IN FACT OWEND BY NINTENDO OR THEIR RESPECTIVE COMPANIES THANK YOU VERY MUCH AND GOODNIGHT. collapses**

**Bear in mind that this is my first fic, so be considerate. I'm English too, so if my spelling seems wierd then its just my language (or the spellcheck function is malfunctioning).**

* * *

A silent shape filtered across the field. It paused for a second, then slowly crept into the darkness of the trees beyond, wary of the blazing floodlights of the mansion. The moon was high, but not a speck of light fell on the dark forest it was bound for. The figure stopped, momentarily, then continued its journey, pacing slowly, pausing now and then to check if he was being followed. 

Suddenly the figure stopped, dead in its tracks. The figure whipped round. Nothing. Quite satisfied, the lone shadow smiled to itself, and continued on its trek. The trees, grown in a might era long past, seemed to frown inwards A chill wind whistled through the foliage, causing the branches to creak, like old machinery in need of oil. The figure puled at his cloak, and drew it closer around his thin frame.

Nothing moved. No sound emanated from the dark surroundings. Nothing save the wind.

A faint echo reverberated through the forest, as if the air itself was talking. Whispers floated on the breeze. Tales of love and life, happiness and sorrow. Tales of mighty deeds long completed, and prophecies not yet fulfilled. Stand long enough and the wind talks to you, or so the scholars had once said, long ago.

The figure moved on, its boots wading through the sea of green around it. Gradually the trees thinned out. A clearing emerged, as if by some magic incantation, before the wanderer. Pacing the clearing, the figure stopped, abruptly, at an old stump. There was nothing particularly special about it. It's flaying, moss covered roots radiated outwards. Nothing at all made it stand out from the dead surroundings, apart from its size.

It was colossal.

The moon, barely visible in the winter sky, cast an errie light over the surroundings. For once, thought the traveller, the dark was preferable. Never matter. He had bigger things to worry about. Lifting back its head, the figure let out a shrill whistle. The forest stirred.

Two forms materialised on the stump. The taller of the two turned to the cloaked figure.

"_Perhaps you are willing to begin this? I have been waiting long enough."_

"Oh?"

"_Yes,"_ the creature replied, _"far too long."_

The figure pulled at a hood over his head. The traveller's eyes widened. Its face was like none that he had ever seen before. It was deathly white, the colour of bone. Something of his expression must have caught on the creature's face, for its eyes, barely visible in the grim light, narrowed.

The creature's companion was equally as strange. It was reptilian in appearance, and was covered in a tough shell, with a series of deep ridges running down it. Horns protruded from its skull. It exhaled a great cloud of steam with every breath.

A second figure flashed into being on the fringes of the clearing. A heavy sword was held at his side. Powerful muscles bulged beneath his cape.

"I concur. Too long have we remained in the shadows."

The white creature on the stump remained unmoved. Not a muscletwitched in its face, yet its speech was plain.

"_Then when do we make ourselves known?"_

The newcomer moved forwards, into the light. His face was illuminated clearly. The traveller was deeply shaken. Cold sweat ran down his back. He knew this one. Indeed, he had once…

His train of though was broken by the man's sudden reply. _"When the moon rises full again. When it begins." _Each of his words seemed to seep with power and grandeur. _"I believe our young"_ here the stocky man paused, _"-friend, can help us," _he finished, positively leering at the young traveller.

The creature on the stump rose. Extending a long, sinuous hand, it took the official-looking document the cloaked man held out to him with a shaking hand. The document rose silently into in the air, and pages flicked back on after another. It closed abruptly, and lowered itself back into the thief's hands.

_"So…"_ it slowly continued, _"we will begin there."_

The reptile snorted its agreement.

A chill wind seemed to blow against the trees. The air chilled, and the winds whipped like the waves on the sea. As they watched, a strange man appeared before them, as if from the air itself. The traveller grimaced. He had always thought there was someone following him. The powerfully built man raised his sword slightly.

"Who are you? What business do you have here?"

"My business is my own. I am simply someone who can help. Someone who knows your situation. Someone who knows what will happen soon."

The intruder threw off his cloak in a single motion, revealing a full head of hair. Long strands of it fell down to his side. A deep gash ran down the right-hand side of his face, marring his otherwise perfect features. His deep eyes held dark memories and secrets. He smiled.

"Would you take my help?"

All eyes turned slowly to the traveller, the one who had produced the stolen document. The young man spoke quietly, his voice reflecting the dread that hung around their council. The sky itself seemed to be holding its breath.

"We shall."

* * *

**Okay. Read and review per usual please. Yes, this story will revolve around many swordsmen (i.e,Link, Marth and co.), but there will also be some...unusual...choices in there too. **


	2. Incoming!

Things are just beginning here, and the forms are in. Two of my newcomers are hinted at in this chapter. As before, try to guess.

Disclaimer: No characters in this story are owned or marketed by AquaAdept Inc. Obviously.

* * *

Things always seemed the same at the Smash Mansion.

Fox and Falco were engaged in a game of poker at a nearby table. Captain Falcon was reading the daily newspaper from Mute City, his legs stretched out over a table, and a cup of coffee on a stool beside him.

Young Link and Ness were watching MTV in the corner. Ganondorf was in his room.

Link, Marth and Roy were slumped over the couch, discussing the latest tournament's competitor list that had been passed around since lunch, and that had been rabidly dissected by everyone in the hours since. Now, apart from the notices pinned everywhere, life was much the same as usual.

Roy was silently prodding a remote.

"Hey, Marth, why won't this thing work?"

"That's a Wii controller, jackass." Catching the look on Roy's face, he added, "Just kidding."

"Hey, Roy, pass me that." Roy silently handed Link a slip of crumpled paper, the form detailing the 'newcomers', and this time picked up the real controller. Names were printed on the form in thick, gold lettering. The three crowded around to look at the list.

Link's eyes scanned the page. "Any names seem familiar?"

"Nope." Roy's eyes never left the box in front of him.

"None?"

"Wait a minute", Marth replied, snatching the paper from his friend's hands. Link sighed. At least Marth's huge ego was less inflamed than it used to be…

Marth's gaze fixed on the column showing the competitors addresses.

"Well I never. Heh, look's like someone comes from Sacae!"

Roy started, his mindless train of thought broken. "Wha? Really?"

"Yup. Take a gander at that."

Link smiled. The two were like brothers. They had absolutely no idea who each other were before the second tournament, and now they were practically related.

Roy sniggered. "You're out of luck, Link. Guess they didn't invite Tingle this year."

"Knock it off."

Roy saluted smartly. "Aye, aye sir!"

"Shut up. Anyway, what could be worse than Tingle? Ok, maybe Ganondorf, but he's already promised not to kill me in this place, so there. Plus, we've got CCTV, so there's no point in even trying."

Marth bit his lip. "Maybe. But isn't it strange that he registered at the same time as you did? Naw it's nothing. I'm turning in early for the night anyway."

He yawed, as if to prove his point.

"See you tomorrow. And Master Hand would drill Ganon's brain out of his skull if he tried anything, so don't obsess over him. At least, not while your awake," he added slyly.

"Remember we have training first thing!" Link called after him, ignoring his sardonic friend's last comment.

Roy turned around, to see his friend walking down the hall, to the dorms. "Hey, why doesn't this work?" he called, waving the remote at Marth's retreating form.

"Try the batteries!" the blue-haired swordsman called back.

"Oh, yeah." Roy muttered, noting the distinct lack of batteries at the back of the remote. Whoever had stolen them would pay dearly for making him miss Pimp My Steed, _again_. His gaze fell on Young Link, watching the porta-T.V in the corner. Roy's eyes narrowed.

* * *

Link sat on the couch. The room was almost empty, except for Falco and his canine companion, who had decided to bet still further on their poker game. Link sighed yet again. Programs at this hour were mind numbing. His eye was caught by the glint of gold lettering on Roy's crumpled contender's form. He decided to check it one last time, just to be sure Tingle really wasn't invited.

Catching a name he finally found familiar, Link's eyes widened in the dim light. Surely it couldn't be…but it was. The more he looked, the more dejected Link felt. Sighing even more deeply than the last, Link slowly shuffled to bed, pressing the switch on the T.V off at last.

For once Tingle seemed a good choice.


	3. Out With The Old

I hope to write some action for next chapter. Again, constructive reviews welcome. (Hmm, I can not seem to format this properly...)

Many of the newcomers had arrived already.

Before they were formally introduced by the Hands, they were always given the chance to meet their fellow competitors. It gave everyone a chance to meet and greet, before the tournament kicked in proper.

Of those that had already come, the majority fitted in like a glove to an old hand. Pit, a young angel, and Metaknight, Kirby's old companion and rival, settled into the mansion without a hitch.

Wario was less helpful, causing a minor disturbance during lunch one day.

Still more new arrivals were stated for arrival in the afternoon. The tournament would start in three weeks. Little did the Smashers know, but this tournament would have more at stake than just money...

* * *

Marth lent against a tree, silently munching on an apple. Peach walked past, escorted by Mario. Marth winked quickly in her direction. Peach's cheeks turned slightly pink, and she averted her eyes to the floor. Mario gave him a what–the–heck–do–you–thinka–you're–doing kind of look. Marth shrugged, and the pair walked off, though faster than before. 

Marth went right back to munching his apple, taking time to chew each bite. His eyes glanced from left to right, taking in the relaxing scene around him. The bushes behind him seemed to move.

A stranger walked up beside Marth, and tapped the swordsman on the back. "Hi."

Marth choked on his apple.

"Whoa, easy bro. Don't want have an accident, do we?" the stranger said, punching Marth's back to help him dislodge the apple. Marth was bent double on the ground, gasping for breath and coughing violently. The man hit Marth hard, sending him sprawling to the floor. An apple chunk landed neatly on his palm.

Marth straightened up. "Thanks."

He turned to his companion, and was met with a young man, looking about the same age as himself.

A green bandanna was tied around his head, the ends trailing to the ground. A tattered navy-blue cape fell about his shoulders. His wild blue hair stuck up in different directions.

"And you would be?" Marth asked.

"Name's Ike. Nice to meet you." The stranger held out his hand, and when he did, Marth gladly shook it.

* * *

Roy stood on a stepladder in the mansion's library, reaching for a book off the shelf. It was not that the book was very old, but that it was incredibly rare. The book, entitled _The Fine Art of the Sword_, was virtually impossible to find in his country. One copy he knew rested in the Pherean Royal Library, the other copies were burnt by personal order of Emperor Zephyr, during Biran's invasion. Why it was here, of all places, was beyond him. 

He almost had the book. Just a few inches more...

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed someone approaching.

"Um, hello? I was told that to register here."

The stepladder wobbled slightly, and Roy overbalanced. The whole thing came crashing to the floor. The woman winced.

"Are you okay?"

"Sure. Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Roy replied, dusting himself off. His eyes seemed to blur for a second, and then they came back into focus  
.  
"Fine. So where is the reception," the woman asked again.

Roy opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. For a second it seemed to hang there, like a dead fish. Then he closed it quickly.  
The woman had light hazel coloured skin, and wore her long dark green hair in a ponytail, that fell almost to the floor. A katana was clasped at her belt. She was from Sacae, judging by the style she dressed in.

Roy had to forcefully remind himself that he was a noble, of pure, untainted blood, and that the thoughts like he was thinking now were not becoming of any young man in his position. The woman seemed to know what he was thinking because she was frowning at him, her hands on her hips.

Roy's questionable thoughts were broken by a sudden, and very loud, cough behind him. A large shadow had been thrown across the floor. Roy gulped.

The man behind him seemed to be sizing him up. Suddenly, a s strong hand grasped Roy's shoulder "Well, if it isn't young master Roy," the man said. Roy turned around, and found his nose prodding against gleaming blue armour, worn by an equally huge man. Roy squinted upwards.

And then it hit him.

"Uncle…uncle…Hector?"

* * *

Link lay back on the ground, his head against the grass, and his cap pulled over his eyes, desperately trying to catch a nap before the afternoon practises he had booked began. He rolled over, trying to find a comfortable spot. Finally convinced he was comfortable, Link slumped against a mossy log behind him. 

His thick, woollen hat cleverly blocked out the sun above him.

Something hard stuck into his back. Sitting up slightly, he examined the object: Samus's arm cannon. He lifted his hat off his head, glimpsing her playing tennis with Zelda nearby, her blonde pony tail bobing in the breeze. Sighing slightly, Link shuffled to his feet, yawned, and went to find somewhere more peaceful.

Link stopped. He had found the perfect place among a ring of trees. _Heck_, he thought to himself, _even the Hero of Time needs a catnap once in a while_.

Something flapped against his legs. Link grunted, and pulled his hat further over his eyes.

"Hey. Would you mind stepping off my cape?"

Link groaned. He knew who that voice belonged to, and he dreaded meeting with its owner. Oh well, a least he had been forewarned in the list.

Link tilted back his hat, to see a man, hardly older than himself, staring him in the face, his eyebrows furrowed, and his arms crossed across his chest, like he always used to.

"Hello, Ralph."


	4. Training begins

Thanks to all my reviewers. .

Again, constructive criticism is very welcome (especially for Ralph...)

DISCLAIMER: None of the characters in this story are owned by me or by any of my relations. This is a scenario based on _possible _new entries only. Thanks again from AquaAdeptInc.

* * *

Link, Marth, Roy and Ike stood in the middle of a large room. The room was deceptively small. It would seem to be any old ordinary sized room at first, but after a series of readjustments, it could become a virtual replica of anywhere in the known universe.

Surgically white walls gleamed from all directions. Link walked forwards, until he reached a large screen. He cleared his throat loudly, then spoke to what seemed bare walls. "Hi Daisy."

At once a screen flickered into life, superimposing itself over thin air. A voice spoke from the screen. "Good day to you too, Master Link. What can I do for you?"

Ike's mouth fell open. For a moment he was too shocked to speak. "What the hell?" he finally spluttered. "Is it normal for machines to talk?"

Marth and Roy were silently laughing at Ike's gaping expression. Roy had a hand over his mouth. It _had _been a shock to them first time too.

Link shrugged, and smiled. "I guess here it is. Okay Daisy. Run training simulation."

"Yes sir," the machine politely answered. "Oh, and sir," she said, indicating Ike, still with his mouth open, "these floors are cleaned three times a day. Please close your mouth." Ike promptly shut it.

Link turned to his training partners. "Okay. Marth, you ready?"

"Wait a minute." Marth readjusted his Tiara, tipping it slightly to one side. "Yup."

Ike stared at him. Catching the look on his face, Marth replied "It's cool."

Ike rolled his eyes. _No wonder he hangs around them so much._ He was starting to wonder weather this really was a good idea…

Link spoke to Roy next. "Hey, you ready to start?"

Roy nodded. "Right when you are."

"Ike? You ready?"

Grimily, the blue-haired warrior nodded.

"Okay! Let's go!"

A voice called form the door. "Hey, wait a minute!"

Link turned around, groaning. "Ralph, leave us alone. We're training."

The red head stepped forwards. "Well that's just the problem you see. I seem to have also booked a session now."

Link's eyes widened. "Waa…that's impossible. Isn't it…Daisy?"

The computer hastily checked her files. "Erm, no, Master Ralph seems to have booked a session now. I apologise sirs," she added quickly.

Marth gritted his teeth. "Can we go already?"

Link threw his hands into the air. "Fine," he almost shouted, "since you're joining us Ralph, you better hurry up and choose a location."

Ralph looked confused. Finally working out what his co-partner meant, he stepped up to the machine, and muttered, in what he hoped was his most heroic voice, "Hy..hyrule Cas…tle."

The wall in front of them seemed to dissolve and reform. Marth rushed forwards, leaping towards seemingly solid wall. When he hit it however, instead of smashing against it, he went sailing _through_ it. Roy followed suit, racing through the barrier.

Ralph was dazed. People running through solid walls? "Come on," Link virtually seized his arm.

Ralph shook him loose. "Geroff."

Link shrugged "Suit yourself." A minute later he too had vanished through solid brickwork.

Ralph blinked. "Hey, Daisy?"

"Yeah?

"Thanks."

Ralph turned to face the portal. I t remided him of those he had once used. He plucked up his courage, and ran forwards into nothingness.

* * *

One sickening jolt later and he found himself standing atop the battlements of a large castle. 

Ralph looked left and right, quickly glancing across the area. He knew what they were really here for. The others were in front of him. The four – now five, quickly drew their swords, forming an inwards-facing ring of steel.

Link's face was devoid of expression. "Good luck," he said, "and may the best man win."


	5. Castling?

**Okay dokay. This is gonna be a bit longer than before. Bear with me. Constructive criticism welcome .**

**DISCALIMER: NONE OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS ARE OWNED BY AQUADADEPT INC. OTHERWISE THEY'D BE VERY DIFFERENT. THEY ARE, IN FACT, OWNED BY NINTENDO AND RELATED COMPANIES. THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT.**

**Last time we left them, Link, Ike, Roy, Marth, and Ralph were about to embark on training. See if you can spot the influences.**

* * *

The five swordsmen locked their weapons with each other. Ceremoniously, they raised their weapons to head height. Marth saluted brightly, and with a flutter of his cape, vanished through an archway, Roy in hot pursuit. 

Ike scratched his head. "Erm, Link?" he said, "How do we do this?"

"Think of it like an assault course with weapons. Go after anyone you like."

No sooner had the word "thanks" left his mouth, then Ike was forced to duck as the Master Sword whizzed dangerously near his head.

"Aren't we gonna get injured?" he asked, bemused.

"There are no injures and no one is seriously hurt. Just bruised," Link replied, thrusting his sword towards Ike's stomach. Ike leapt back, and drawing Ragnell, parried Link's advance. The two slammed their swords against each other, trying to bend the other's sword arm, making them drop their blade.

With a final heave, Ike threw Link the ground. He prepared to deliver a final slash, but found a sword sticking into his back.

"No sudden movements. Drop your sword." Ralph, firmly gripping his sword, was pressing it into Ike's back.

"I could say the same about you." Link had finally crawled to his feet, and positioned the Master Sword over Ralph's shoulder, ready to deliver a shift chop. Seizing the moment, Ike spun quickly, and positioned Ragnell so that it could deliver a sharp jab to Link's behind.

No one could move. "So…," Ralph said "who's gonna make the first move?"

"Hey, look over there!"

Ike and Link seemed fixated on some object. "No way," Ralph spluttered, "I'm not falling for the oldest trick in the book!"

Right on cue, a vast ballista shot came flying through the air.

Link and Ike dived to the side, and Ralph barely ducked in time. The shot slammed against the far wall, and exploded, showering fire and smoke everywhere. The three were thrown to the floor.

Dusting themselves off, they slowly peered over the battlements, towards the field below. Vast arrays of siege weapons were composed there, and looking closer, they spotted the tiny frames of men and horses, as big as ants.

Link's eyes widened. "Hey," he managed, "I don't think this is Hyrule Castle…"

Ike craned up at a banner flying in the wind. The banner showed a curling red dragon." It's not possible," he stammered, "This is Daein!"

Ralph shrugged. "So what?"

"Well, I've been here before. Not too long ago, actually."

"So," continued Link slowly, "I guess you would know the way around?"

Ralph and Link exchanged quick glances. Link grabbed his shield quickly and charged forwards brandishing his sword. A blow connected with Ike's head, shaking him. Ike raised Ragnell above his head, and the fight was back on.

* * *

Ralph cast a furtive glance around. The two warriors seemed to have forgotten about him. Taking the advantage of the moment, he slipped quietly away down a side passage and out of sight.

* * *

The corridor seemed to drag on for eternity. Roy was even sure he got here. He could tell that something was happening outside. The walls heaved momentarily. He thought he could hear the distant and muffled sounds of shouting. 

He moved into a large room. A large table and two benches filled the room, littered with plates, and a rich, fur rug was laid across the floor. A chandelier hung from the ceiling. Paintings of nobles adorned the walls. A winding staircase, leading tot the lower levels, was positioned in one corner of the room.

Most impressively, there were at least a good few hundred suits lined against the opposite walls.

Roy bit his lip. A banquet room.

Not the best place to swing a flaming sword around. Oh, well, could be worse.

He walked through the room. Wide windows looked over the battlements. He stuck his face against one, and gazing down, saw the siege weapons deployed below. From here, he could see there were surprisingly few of them. Suddenly a streak of blue, followed by another of green, flashed across his view. Steel clashed together, and

_Where are the defences_, he though to himself. _Surely this place has archers on the walls? Unless...it's a trap…_

He turned around, to see the Falchion at this throat.

Marth shot him a sideways look. "No hard feelings, okay?"

And then they duelled.

* * *

Ike lifted his sword in triumph. Both he and Link were tired by now. It wouldn't take many more blows before one of them had to give in. 

A small, fiery orb rolled into view. Link leaped towards it, knowing the incredible power contained in it, but Ike cut him off. Lifting it up in his fingers, he could see a small design running through its fiery shell. His body brimmed with power.

"AETHER!" he yelled.

* * *

Roy swung his sword, Marth ducking just in time. The Sword of Seals spun into a bookcase, setting it on fire. 

Marth flung his Falchion forwards. Roy dodged, and Marth's sword connected with the banquet table, ripping it in two. Roy grabbed Marth by the cape, and kneeing him in the groin, threw him up. Finishing off with a Blazer, he sent the Altean swordsmen crashing into a wall, dislodging paintings, and causing them to fall with a thud to the floor.

Enraged, Marth spun his Holy Blade in a wide arch through the air. Roy leaped onto a chandelier to escape. Marth stabbed upwards, and the whole thing collapsed. Roy spun across the wooden floor, crashing into the suits of armour.

Like a huge set of dominoes, the suits began to topple over each other, end over end, until the entire set began to roll down the staircase, Roy on top.

In a shower of glass, the window burst open, and Ike spun in, circling through the air with his word drumming into Link's body, until the wheel of destruction connected with Marth. Yelling the three were flung head over heels down the stairs.

* * *

Ralph sighed. _Where was everyone?_ No one had found him yet. It was boring to be a hider without any seekers. _Just like old times…_

Ralph eyes opened wide. What seemed like an army of knights was coming down the stairs. _No, running. Rolling. Suits of armour were rolling down the stairs._

It took several seconds for the Labyrinnian to realise that hundreds of suits of armour were tumbling down the stairs, and another to run for his life. Helmets cascaded everywhere. Grieves tumbled end over end.

And so did several exhausted swordsmen.

Ralph ran through a long corridor, and turned the corridor to see Roy flung against a wall, a huge helmet locked ridiculously over his head. He stumbled around, bumping into the walls, and knocked a large and expensive looking vase from its position on a shelf.

Ralph winced as the china hit the floor. _If this happened at home..._

"Get be outaaa hereeee!"

The Pherean floundered around like a fish out of water. Ralph sighed, took hold of the helmet, and pulled. Roy tried to keep as still as he could while still yelling. With a huge heave, the helmet finally burst off, almost taking Roy's head with it.

Roy dusted himself off. "Hey, thanks Ralph."

"Don't mention it."

Ike, Marth and Link burst into view, looking as if they'd each swum the Pacific. "Sorry we're late," Ike wheezed, bent double, and dripping with sweat.

"Huh?"

Ralph coudn't understand why the others were so exhausted. What in Nayru's name had they been doing upsatirs. Last he heard it sounded as if someone had set a pack of dodongos loose.

The hammering sounds from outside seemed to be quietning. Suddenly they stopped altogether. Marth lifted his head, listening.

"Nothing."

Link spoke up. "That's good, isn't it?"

Unusualy serious, the Altean turned to him. "No, it means they've already decided what to do. They're coming in."

"What!"

Ralph undid his cloak slightly. "Come on, let's get out. Quickly." He added, looking at the state of his tattered companions.

They nodded, then took off through the corridors, not stopping to look behind. No one noticed a small piece of paper drift out of Ike's garments, and land on the floor.

"This way!" Link shouted, his voice hoarse.

He led the group up the stairs, around the winding hallways, through tapastries, and behind curtains, until they finally reached the battlements where they had first arrived.

"Hey! Daisy! Get us out of here!" he called, into the air itself. A switch seemed to have been pressed somewhere. A machine hummed into life.

Sparks crackled through the air. A familiar musty smell rose to meet them, and a wormhole opened in the air in front of them.

"Hiya, Master Link. Oh, no time for a chat?"

Link ignored the machine's sugary voice. "IN! IN! IN!" he yelled, at the top of his voice.

Marth nodded and walked nobly in, adjusting his sweaty mop of hair as he went, his impression hovering in the air for a moment, then vanishing.

Roy turned to his fellow redhead. "Hey, Ralph, thanks for the helmet thing."

Ralph smiled. "No problem, mate."

Roy nodded and waving back to Ralph, popped through the portal.

Ike and Ralph were left alone on the battlements. Far below, men were making the final preparations to enter the castle. The noise of a battering ram could be heard.

Ike took one last look at the Daein countryside in front of him.

"Hey, you know it's only a simulation, right?" Ralph asked.

Ike sighed. "No…it doesn't feel right, somehow…it feels…" His voice trailed away. A mystified expression still fixated on his face, he stepped briskly through the portal.

Ralph eyed the portal nervously. He had never quite forgotten the sickening experience of using these things. But he couldn't wait forever. And, finally, with a whirl of his long cape, he was gone.

And the gate below finally burst open.

* * *

General Ike of Crimea stepped onto the scene. His cape flapping in the wind, he stepped through the gate of the weakened castle, siege weapons having already weakened the castle's defences considerably. But it would take more then that to break Daein's spirit. 

Yet he led his loyal band of knights after him. And they would not be beaten.

Suddenly he caught sight of the carnage in front of him. Books ripped off the shelves. Chandeliers smashed. Paintings burnt to cinders. And a whole army of armour suits lying in pieces on the floor.

His eyes widened. Suddenly he saw a piece of paper lying on the floor. "To the recipient of this invitation…" it began.

Ike read on. Mystified, he rolled up the tiny slip, and stored it inside a pouch inside his long cloak.

"Huh. Might come in useful…"


	6. A meeting at midnight

**Hiya people. Yeah, I know about the hiatus. I won't let it happen _too_ often. I promise.**

**Anyways, I hope you're enjoying this. I think this will be the last of the intro chaps, but I'm not to sure. I say this every time, don't I?**

**You know what else though? I suck at intros.**

**Reviews always welcome.**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters licensed by Nintendo...yada yada yada...**

* * *

Ralph held his hat in his hands. 

He trudged down the almost surgically white corridor, muttering the passcode as he reached the door at the end. The door swung upon with a hiss, and the tired swordsman staggered through, dragging his feet.

It was late, and the moon was high in the sky.

Turning to his right, he found himself looking into a garden. Torches were strung against the wall. Soft shadows leaped around the floor. A wide lake stretched out into the distance. The moon shone like a pearl in the sky, and the stars glimmered like a sea of sapphires. The whole scene was quite beautiful.

A cool wind wafted into his crimson hair. Yawning, Ralph walked out onto the damp grass.

He flumped down onto it, wafting himself with his hat.

He was boiling. Not that the training hadn't exhausted him; Ike and Link had come out looking like they'd swum breaststroke across the Sea of Storms, but there was something missing.

Something that should be there. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Instinctively he reached for his rapier. He caressed it's point, running his fingers slowly down the blade, remembering its history.

His history.

It had saved his life before.

_Yes_, he thought,_ this sword means more to me than anything. __Well, not everything..._

Ralph's cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink as he remembered the way _she_ had kissed him goodbye. He fidgeted slightly, playing with the edges of his cape. Suddenly, he seemed a whole lot hotter.

Something moved behind him. He wasn't alone. Quickly, Ralph rose to his feet. Grabbing his sword, he whipped round to come face to face with a diminutive person standing in front of him, sword in his hands.

He couldn't think of a better word to describe it. The 'man' was barely three-quarters of his height, and round as a ball of fluff. A cape billowed out behind him, and 'he' wore a white mask, covering his entire face, except his piercing yellow eyes.

Ralph started. Aside from his bizarre appearance, the sword in his hands was unlike anything Ralph had ever seen in any textbook. It flanged outwards, shaped like a tongue of flame.

The figure gazed back at him, unblinking.

Ralph made the first move. "Hello. Er…how do you do?" The Labrynnian extended his hand.

No movement. The glaring yellow eyes never left Ralph's own. They had a starnge quality about them, somethign both hypnotic and terrifing. Suddenly, and without warning, the figure spoke.

"Good. You have learned the first lesson. Patience."

Ralph was taken aback. "Did I ask to be tested?" he asked rudely.

The caped figure shook his head. "You have yet to learn another. Courtesy."

Ralph gritted his teeth. He didn't like being told what to do.

"What is your name?", the small figure asked.

"Ralph, of Labrynna."

The man nodded. "I have heard of that place from one of your friends. Link, he was called."

Ralph grunted. "Yeah, my_ friend_," he added, sarcastically.

The figure shook his head, muttering something under his breath. Silently he raised his sword. "You are intrigued by this, young one?" he asked.

"How…"

"Your eyes give away your inner most feelings. Yes, it is quite something. But I assure, you it is not for show."

"Nor is mine", the redhead retorted.

"You are a good swordsman. But I feel you are not capable enough for the challenges that lie ahead of you."

"Wha…"

"Yet."

Ralph leaned in. "What are you suggesting?" he asked.

"Only that I train you for a small period."

Ralph folded his arms over his chest. He was not ready to accept offers from strangers, just yet. "What's the catch?"

"None. You are a knight, as I am, or you at least protect someone close to you. I will teach you for nothing."

It seemed too good to be true. "And if I refuse?"

"We go our separate ways, until the tournament begins. And I will show no mercy then. Good night to you." And with that, the figure began to walk slowly back through the porch way.

Ralph hesitated, then moved forwards. "Wait," he called after him.

The figure emerged from the shadows, his face illuminated in the torchlight. "Yes?"

"I accept your offer. Sir"

The figure smiled. "Very good. You have learned another skill, humility. We shall begin tomorrow." With that, the figure smartly turned around, and retreated back into the shadows.

Ralph called out. "Hey, wait! What was your name!"

His voice echoed off the walls, repeating itself in the cold wind. A reply echoed its way back to Ralph, who sttod waiting in the cold..

"Metaknight."

* * *

So, that was the famous knight? Kirby's old rival and friend? The dark champion of Pop Star? 

Ralph smiled to himself. Very much like Link and himself. Except he was not four foot high.

Grinning, the swordsman walked back inside, all traces of tiredness gone. Ralph whipped his cape around himself, thrust his hat onto his head, and punched the air.

Many would die for the chance to work with Metaknight. Others would pay their fortunes. He had got it for neither.

Taking one last glance at the heavens, Ralph smiled, even more broadly.

"Thank you...Nayru."

* * *

Across the lake another pair of eyes were watching, with all the attention of a hawk. 

Gazing across at Ralph as he headed inside, the woman flicked a strand of spidery hair from across her eyes. Suddenly they narrowed, until they were almost slits, in her chalk-white face.

Silently, her dark lips formed a single word.

Revenge.

* * *

**Oooh. **

**Feel free to review, and also guess at some of the shadow characters identities.**


	7. Dive right in, won't ya?

**Okay, first things first. MERRY CHRISTMAS!! (Or Holidays. Or Wintermas. Or whatever.)**

**This is my longest chapter yet. Feel free to make any reviews.**

**Nintendo4ever: Don't worry, Hector's in this a bit. They're mostly supoorting cast, but that might change later...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT ANY OF THIS STUFF BELOW. NINTENDO DOES.**

* * *

Someone was knocking against the dormitory door. Link yawned, and ruffled his hair.

Sitting bolt upright in bed, his hand reached towards the bedside cabinet. Pulling at an assortment of clothes jumbled on top of it, his hand finally closed around his hat. Grabbing it, he pulled it roughly onto his head. It stuck up at an odd angle.

"_Oh well_, _at least its better than last time"_, he thought, remembering the time two days ago when he had tried to stuff Ralph's hat on his head. Roy couldn't stop laughing for thirty minutes.

Link stumbled towards the dormitory door. The knocking stopped as he came close. Gradually he opened it slightly, just so he peep outside. He stuck his eye through the gap. Zelda's face swam into view.

"Morning Link," she greeted him cheerfully.

Link drew back, and opened the door. "Wassa Zel," he managed, before yawning again.

Zelda shrugged. "Nothing much, I guess. Just thought I'd bring you breakfast."

Link looked down. Zelda was carrying a plate, upon which was a huge assortment of buns, croissants, cakes and pastries. _"Wow"_, he thought. And then it hit him. "Zel, where's the others?"

"Huh? Oh, right. They went about fifteen minutes ago."

"WHAT!!" Link nearly jumped out of his skin. He was late. Again.

Sometimes he wished he had a fairy to wake him up. His mouth flopped open and closed like a codfish. Zelda took the liberty of forcing a bun into it.

* * *

Marth sat at the table, aimlessly string his cereal. He liked rising late. Not that he wasn't an early bird, he liked to fell the sun on his face at the start of each day. But today was different.

One sole thought was running through his mind. The opening ceremony of the tournament, tomorrow. Not that he didn't like laying around here. It was nice.

His eyes wandered through the hall. Further away, he caught the eye of another silent man, dressed in a tattered green travelling cape, who was also aimlessly staring at his food. Their eyes connected for a second. Marth nodded, and turned back to his food. His gaze began to drift out the French windows.

Something in him longed for the chance to test his blade with another. His mind raced back to the time when he and Link had last fought, in that temple in the sky. He still remembered the sheer ferocity in the way Link had come at him. No wonder he was the previous Grand Champion. Well, maybe he should have laid off the taunting a bit…

Marth was paying so little attention to his surroundings, that he didn't even notice when someone came and sat beside him.

"Hey," the man said. "You alright?"

Marth jolted slightly. "Yeah, fine," he lied. "Just thinking."

The man folded his arms, and leaned back in his chair. "'Bout what?"

Marth silently rolled his eyes. He hated those who didn't understand his ways. "The tournament," he replied through gritted teeth, trying to keep his expression fixed on the cereal in front of him.

The man leaned in closer. "Oh, that. Don't worry about it too much, I find it helps. Erm…what's your name, again?

Marth still did not take his eyes from the cereal. "Marth. And yours?"

"Hector."

"Nice to meet you," Marth said, sounding as if he meant the chemical opposite of what he had just said.

Hector clapped Marth on the back, causing him almost to fall forwards into his cereal. He roared with laughter. "Sorry about that," he added, shrugging his shoulders.

Despite having his face half covered with cornflakes, Marth couldn't help it, he was smiling. Suddenly thinking of something, he turned to Hector. "Hey, aren't you the guy that Roy met the other day in the library?"

"Roy? Roy? Oh, yeah. Small guy with the red hair. Yeah, I met him." Hector yawned. "Seems to think I'm his uncle."

Marth laughed. "Uncle? But, you don't know him, do you?"

"Nope. My friend has a son called Roy, but I guess its not _the_ Roy you know. He's only as kid."

"Your friend?"

"Yeah. A guy called Eliwood." Marth's eyes flickered. That explains a lot, he thought.

* * *

Link bolted the rest of his food faster than a starving dodongo. Swinging open the wide front doors, he strode out onto the mansion's green. The sun shone in the sky and the birds chattered in the trees, but summer was long over. Reminding himself of this, Link tightened his outdoor cloak around his shoulders.

_"Dang it"_, he thought. It was almost Christmas. Which meant presents. What could he get for Marth and the rest of the gang? And Zelda? His stomach threatened to mutiny at the thought.

Link found Roy and Ike sitting on a log, overlooking the lake. High cliffs surrounded the area, and a waterfall splashed down into the water below. It was quite a peaceful surrounding. "What's up, guys?" he said.

Roy wasn't sure he could explain. "Dun know. Its like," he stood up and threw a stone into the water. "Its like something within me is calling. I know that sounds weird," he added quickly.

Ike spoke up. "I felt something like that back when I was travelling over Crimea. It's a hunger those that have seen battle feel. We can't sit around for long without feeling restless. And this place makes me feel uneasy…"

Link stuck his tongue into his cheek. It wasn't like his friends to be so philosophical all of a sudden. "Maybe. Hey, have any of you seen Ralph?"

Roy pulled a face. "What, old sour-puss? Nope, last time I saw him he was with Puffball Number Two. Probably practising for the tourney. Opening ceremony's tomorrow, you know," he added, just to drive the point home.

Link opened his mouth, but was interrupted by the sight of Marth running down the footpath towards them. He bent double, and almost fall over backwards onto the log. "Hiya," he wheezed, out of breath.

Roy nodded. "Wassup dude."

Marth looked quickly around. "Hey have you heard -" he began, but his words trailed away in mid sentence. His mouth fell open, as he gaze caught on something high above them. Link's did too. Ike caught the general gist and followed suit.

Roy stared confused at his friends. "Um…guys?"

No one answered. Perhaps they were too busy watching the person who had just appeared on top of the cliff.

The figure was tall and gangly, dressed only in navy swimming trunks. Wafts of cerulean hair flopped across his head. He looked utterly ridiculous, yet strangely brave at the same time, standing far above them.

And then he dived.

* * *

Hitting the water like an arrow, he showered spray onto the four on the bank. Slowly resurfacing, he trod water for several seconds, then bobbed towards the shore.

Marth pulled at his soggy hair. "Since when did _I_ ask to go swimming?". They _were_ wet, Marth perhaps the most of all. The diver approached them.

"_Great," _thought Marth, _"Just what I need, another moron."_

The man walked ashore, and shook himself dry on the grass. "Hey, sorry about that. I didn't know anyone was watching," he added, looking slightly abashed.He extended a wet hand. "How do you do?"

Marth hesitated, then shook it. "Marth Altea, at your service and your family's."

Roy sniggered. "What? That's how its done isn't it?", Marth retorted.

The swimmer's face broke into a wide smile, and he spoke calmly. "Quite. Ephraim Renais at your service."

Marth shook Ephraim's hand. "Nice to meet you."

Roy stood up. "Okay, man. We'll see you later. We've gotta go to the…er…"

"Hardware store," Link finished quickly.

Ephraim smiled. "Oh yeah, the new place that's just opened! Do you need someone to show you the way around?"

"No! I mean, no thank you," Link quickly corrected. "Come on guys. I've always wanted to buy bolts and screws," he said quickly, trying to keep a smiling face whilst simultaneously dragging Roy away by the ear. Marth nodded to Ephraim, and silently followed the others, hands in pockets.

Ike shrugged. "Sometimes I don't know about these guys. Well, see you tomorrow at the opening ceremony."

"Sure thing. I look foward to seeing if that sword of yours is not just for show."

* * *

As soon as they were out of earshot, Ephraim shook his head, muttering.

"Weirdoes."


	8. Grand opening!

**Disclaimer: You know the deal. I mearly borrow these characters. For your continued entertainment.**

**I seriously need to cut down on the number on characters I have. I think I have them all now, including the oh-so obvious villains. Kudos to the first person who knows who the presenter is.**

**On with the show!!**

* * *

Young Link pushed his way through the bustling crowds, something that's not easy when you're only half their size. Slowly, he ducked under legs, and wormed his way to the guarded entrance to the changing rooms. A touch looking security guard stood in his way.

"You lost kid?" he asked, with a slightly menacing tone in his voice.

"No, I know exactly where I'm going."

"Hey, you can't go in here, son. This is where the professionals are."

Young Link drew his Kokiri Sword. "I am a professional."

The guard quickly let him go.

* * *

It was always busy at the opening games. The stadium was packed from top to bottom with spectators. They lent over balconies, watched from portable screens, and craned towards the podium, where a man with a loudspeaker was making announcements.

The fighters stood on a raised podium in the middle of the grounds.

Falcon saluted his fans. Marth blew kisses to his fan girls. Roy openly mocked him from behind his back, gaining tears of laughter from the crowd. Samus, without her helmet but still in body armour, was waving to the crowd.

Link simply raised a hand to his head to ruffle his hair; someone fainted.

Snake alone looked uncomfortable. His eyes, which had grown accustomed to moonlight, kept glancing at the crowd, nervously.

Young Link hurried into position, next to his older self, and his friend Ness.

His older self stared down at him. "Hey, shortie, what kept you so long?"

"Never mind your big head over it," he retorted.

"Why you little-"

"Shush!" Ralph hissed across. "Its about to begin."

* * *

A manic presenter burst onto stage. He was dressed in curved green armour and a ridiculous large pea-green cape, the kind that would not have looked out of place on Superman. He held an abnormally large microphone in his right hand.

"Gentlemen and oh-so-fair ladies! Welcome to the third annual Smash Bros Tournament. I'm sure you're just as excited as I am, so lets begin." He paced towards them, stopping in front of Marth. He comically bowed as low as his legs would take him.

"Your orders, my liege?" The crowd burst into laughter.

Marth smiled. "Clean my boots. With your tongue."

That shook him. His eyes widened for a minute, then he regained his composure. "Sorry, my lord, maybe another day." He scuttled across to the next contender rather quickly.

"Your name?"

"Pit."

"Whoa, are those real?" He was running his fingers through Pit's wings.

"Ouch! Yes. Yes they are."

"So, Mister Angel, got a message for us?"

"Yup. Angels never surrender. Neither do I!" He practically roared the last part, sending a flurry of white feathers into the air.

"Cool. Moving on…"

He stopped an extra long time in front of Zelda. "Helloo," he said, making the word as emphasized and as sultry as possible. Suddenly he kissed her hand. She turned away, blushing. "And what's your name, my fair and radiant maiden?"

"Zelda. Am I right in saying you are a knight?"

"I am indeed. And you are crown princess of Hyrule. But, alas, time wears ever on, oh fair and radiant Princess, as your own knight in shining armour will gladly tell you." And with that, he moved across, to Link.

"Hello, Sir Link." He motioned to grasp his hand, but withdrew it at the last minute. "Ah hah! Got you!" Laughing along with the crowd, he grabbed Link's and shook it so hard it almost fell off. Link looking incredibly uncomfortable, grinned in embarrassment.

Young Link's mind drifted, as the knight scared Link stiff with a ridiculous and immensely embarrassing discussion on dating technique. His Hylian ears picked up someone whistling. Or more like a lot of people whistling. Suddenly he spotted them: what looked like a bunch of manic, ten-year olds dressed in green tunics in the stands above him.

A girl with green hair was gesturing wildly at a sign with indistinguishable writing. Young Link looked puzzled. A look of understanding flashed in her eyes, and she called back to a boy with ginger hair and freckles behind her. Sheepishly, he turned the banner upside down, so it now read: "LINK FOR KING".

"_Which one_," thought Young Link sadly. "_I'm always left behind…"_

His thoughts were interrupted by the green knight waving a gloved hand in front of his eyes. "Earth to Little Sir Link. Are you receiving me?" Young Link started suddenly. 

"Yup."

The microphone was virtually pressed against his teeth. "How does it feel to always live in your elder brother's shadow?"

"Ok. Aw well, I guess one day I'm gonna be him anyway."

The man nodded. "Yeah. And just between you and me," he said, the microphone making sure everyone in the stadium could hear, "He looks like a total dork." Young Link nodded. Link made violent gestures. The crowd fell about laughing.

And so he went on, discussing naturally occurring blue hair with Ike, imitating an F-Zero racer in front of Falcon, and yet more dating tips with Ephraim (as well as including a very rude joke about his 'spear's' size).

He paused for a long time in front of Ralph. Ralph crossed his arms defensively.

"Don't I know you?", the presenter asked, pointing, a finger almost into his nose.

Ralph shook his head. "No," he muttered, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Okay…" He paused, then suddenly he seized Ralph's head, yanked off his hat and shook his red hair roughly. The audience was practically rolling out of their seats. "Sorry, I could not resist!" he laughed. Ralph was seething, his face screwed up, silently counting to ten over and over.

"And now…" the presenter paused, "Drum roll! Drum roll!" he added, waving his hand towards the band's box. "If the reigning champion would like to ceremoniously light the beacon of hope."

Link stepped forwards, and carrying a huge burning splint, lit a huge torch in the centre of the podium. Fireworks exploded above. The crowd cheered.

And the games began.

* * *

**Heh, I knew someone would make a joke like that someday. Never mind...**

**AquaAdept Inc.**


	9. Crunch Time

**Before this chapter, I had no idea where this was going. But I've figured out a good plot. Just expect some surprises. I'm trying to write the Nintendo version of _Lord of the Rings_, you hear?**

**Disclaimer: None of this is owned by me. (See, I'm getting lazier each time?)**

* * *

It was a clear winter morning, just before dawn. The dew still hung to the slightly damp grass. The birds sang in the trees. And the sound of steel on steel rang across the green.

Ralph charged forwards, flourishing his sword. Metaknight effortlessly parried it, and countered back with a stronger attack. Ralph was thrown to the floor in a crumpled heap.

"Eugh." He picked himself up, smoothing his cape and hat.

Metaknight nodded. "Good. Try again, but this time, keep your tip steady."

Ralph nodded, and charged forwards. Expecting his attack to be parried again, Ralph swept quickly to one side, and drew his sword sharply back again in a fierce slash. Too late. Metaknight blade swung _under _Ralph's and pushed it to one side.

Metaknight was unmoved. "And a circular parry ends your attack," he said matter-of-factly. "Keep working."

Slowly, they went through more and more routines, Metaknight instructing Ralph on the correct parries for the different positions, and respective _ripostes_. Ralph tried his best to best each one, with varying degrees of success. Sometimes he came close, only to have his blade torn from his hand at the last minute. Other times he was miles off, Metaknight having ducked and retreated.

Ralph was covered in sweat. They had been training for quite some time, and it certainly made a change to the obstacle course that was the simulator. Metaknight seemed totally absorbed in the sword. Ralph was immensely curious about him. He never removed his mask, preferring to keep it over his face at all times.

_As if he had something to hide._

"Come again. One last time."

Ralph gripped his sword, and traced forwards. Suddenly he retreated. Metaknight was caught off guard, and Ralph spotted and opening. Racing forwards, he beat Metaknight's blade away, knocking the caped swordsman onto the grass, and scoring a resounding hit.

Metaknight nodded. "Well done boy. Your training is over for today."

"Thanks," replied Ralph. "I've learnt a lot. Thanks for helping."

"Not at all. But remember, there is always more to learn. Same time tomorrow, okay?"

Ralph nodded curtly. "Sure," he said, then added "Master."

Ralph thought he heard the sound of Metaknight chuckling to himself as he disappeared into the shadow of the trees.

* * *

Much later, Marth was lining up to receive his lunch in the serving hall. Pushing his tray along the counters, he hardly watched as his food was dished out to him. One of the servers tapped on the edge of Marth's tray with a ladle. "Hey. You want some of this?" she asked.

Marth snapped out of his stupor. "Oh. Yeah. Of course I do." Then he noticed who was doing the serving. "Zelda?"

She grinned up at him. "Yep. How's it going, Marthy?"

"Since when have you called me Marthy?"

"Since when have you called anyone _anything_?"

He couldn't help it, he laughed out loud. "A while. Nah, why are you here anyway?" He glanced at her simple apron, a simple piece far removed from the dresses she usually wore. "First day?"

Zelda shrugged. "Yeah. They needed someone. Apparently there was a vacancy; since one of the previous servers just upped and vanished."

Marth raised his eyebrows. "Weird."

Zelda nodded. "Yeah. That's what they all said." During their conversation a queue had built up behind Marth. Zelda suddenly noticed it. "Oh my gods, I'm so sorry!" she called to the people behind him.

Zelda quickly began spooning soup into a bowl on Marth's tray, hardly looking at him. She kept hurriedly glancing up at the queue, accidentally spilling soup over the tray and onto the floor. Her face was red and flushed.

Suddenly she dropped the ladle. It fell to the floor with a clatter. All eyes in the room slowly turned to Zelda. The complaints from the queue were suddenly silenced. Slowly Marth bent down, and carefully handed it back to her. Zelda hurriedly made a grab for it, and their hands touched for a brief second.

Horrified she looked into his eyes; Marth was smiling broadly. Zelda cheek's turned beetroot red. They drew apart quickly, Zelda still feeling her hand as if it had been burned by a red-hot poker.

People were starting to complain again. "Hey, where's the food?"

Zelda could only shake her head dumbly. Marth seemed to have lost all notion of where he was. Suddenly some one spoke up, addressing the others.

"Hey, come on. Its her first day." The voice was cold and distant, as if it came from someone who also did not like speaking much, and was unsuited to doing so. The speaker stood next to Marth, and placed his tray on the counter.

Marth recognised the guy. He had caught his eye earlier in the week. He usually sat alone at meal times, preferring to be by himself, or with his close group of friends, one of whom Marth knew was Ephraim. Marth knew the feeling well enough. "No soup," was all the stranger added simply, before going to sit down.

Marth muttered an apology to Zelda, who merely nodded, still quiet red, then picked his soggy tray up. He almost ran to the nearest table, and slid his meal onto the steel surface, before quietly sitting himself down, making every action as small as possible. It suddenly dawned on him that the stranger was sitting exactly opposite him on the same table. He had not said a word.

Marth, assuming it was safe to speak again, decided to break the ice. "Hey," he said, pointing at the man with his spoon. "I didn't ask for your name."

The stiff man leaned back, whipping a strand of dark brown hair from his face, then his face broke into a wide smile. "Sorry. Felix. So, you wanna come watch the match?"

* * *

Late afternoon came, and with it, the first tournament match. The tournament was basically a series of singular duels, with each competitor earning points for the result, three for a win, one for a draw, or none for a loss. In the event of a draw, in which both fighters were knocked out at the same time, the judges would decide.

There were several groups, of randomly chosen fighters, who would be pitted against each other, with the highest point earners progressing to the knock-out stages. There it was literally every man for himself. On top of that, there were doubles matches to worry about as well, where competitors could gain more points to boost their scores.

Marth could sense the crowd's impatience as he pushed his way to the top box, reserved for 'Official Entrants Only'. Like everyone else he was impatient for Roy's match to begin. Marth showed his ID to a guard, then passed into it. Spotting a seat between Felix and another man whose name escaped him, he squeezed over, apologizing quickly to Falco on the row behind for blocking the view.

"Hey, Felix." Marth said. "Mind if I sit there?"

"Sure thing. Be my guest." Marth was surprised. Felix seemed much more relaxed now. He was waving his hands around, making large gestures to Ephraim beside him, who was rocking backwards and forwards on his seat. Another of Felix's friends leant across Marth to speak to him.

"And he said what?"

Felix turned to him, struggling to keep a straight face. "When the earth moves beneath my feet!"

The two burst into laughter. "And you…did, right?"

"Yeah. Suffice to say, he never bothered me again!"

Catching Marth's confused look, he introduced him. "This is Isaac. Nice guy generally, but a little soft in the head."

Isaac had a large amount of blonde hair, which stuck up in a way that Link's probably would have done had he resorted to large amounts of hair gel. A yellow cape hung over his shoulders.

"Hey!" Isaac tried to grab a fistful of Felix's long hair, but missed by miles. "Bah, humbug. You're Marth, right?" he said, and then with a slight undertone, "Roy's friend?"

Marth nodded. "Yeah. What, think he won't make it?"

"Nah, but it'll be tough. I've heard the other guy is literally out of this world."

Marth raised his eyebrows, and leant in, trying to hear above the noise of the crowd. "Really?"

"I'm not even sure if he's living."

Link poked his head between them, leaning off his chair from the row behind. "I'm sure Roy'll do fine."

Suddenly the crowd whooped and cheered. Roy had walked onto the floor of he stadium, now a dusty desert. His boots kicked up sand as he walked, his eyes downcast. The Sword of Seals was slung across his back. He looked oddly determined.

Large megaphones burst into life, sending shockwaves through the audience. The familiar announcer was shouting through them. "Please give a huge hand," here he paused slightly, just in time to catch Master Hand's groan, "to our own home-grown hero, ROY!!"

The audience went wild. Marth could almost see the stadium lift off its feet, as thousands jumped to their feet to cheer him. Suddenly a traditional chant went up.

"ROY'S OUR BOY!"

Suddenly the entire stadium seemed to be shouting it. Roy was smiling, and he pulled out his sword, letting it glow in the sunlight, before leaping forwards, and sending sparks racing across the dry earth of the stadium floor.

Suddenly the stadium hushed again.

Roy's opponent seemed to crank into the arena. Roy's first thought was that he was a man, but no man walked as he did now. The figure walked in small strides, each leg seeming to jutter slightly, like a machine or wooden doll. A hat similar to Ralph's lay across his head, with a strange bow-like emblem embroidered into it. His cape was ragged, making him seem like an overgrown vulture.

Slowly he raised his hands, and a ball of white energy seemed to form in it. Jumping up, he sent it soaring into the sky, where it slowly arched back to Earth, exploding mere metres from Roy. Roy grimaced. The entire stadium seemed to be leaning forwards, with Marth.

"And now," announced the familiar voice from the speakers, "Give a huge hand to our starry newcomer…"

* * *

**I will say no more. I will leave you to guess the rest. Our mysterious newcomer is HUGELY requested for the actual game, by the way.**

**Yes, there will be hints of Marth/Zelda in this, as Link is preoccupied (and not in a yaoi way either). Yes, Isaac and Felix are from Golden Sun. No, Marth/Roy are not a couple. A riposte by the way, is a fencing term that means a counter-attack, so heh.**

**Chapter previews are so in.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Roy faces his first challenge, and the plot thickens.**


	10. Battle 1:Boy Flamer v The Star of Heaven

**See, my chapies are getting longer, and more detailed. And now, roll camera!**

**DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY ME.**

* * *

"And now," announced the familiar voice from the speakers, "Give a huge hand to our starry newcomer…Geno!" 

The crowd went wild. Marth watched amazed as Luigi and Mario jumped to their feet, whooping and cheering. They obviously knew him. Geno waved a hand in the air, smiling to his fans. Light fell on his hidden face. Roy's eyes widened. He looked for all the world like some kind of puppet, his face drawn in blocky segments.

The announcer was oblivious to the scenes in the crowd. "And now, I'll hand over to my good friend and buddy in the tactics booth! How you doing?"

Another voice chimed in, sounding rather tired. "Shut up. I'm sorry if he's annoying you," the voice added, talking to the crowds, who were hardly listening. "So, our newcomer is Geno, from the Star Road. He specialises in long range magical abilities," here he paused for dramatic effect. "I'm sure most of you are familiar with Roy, a semi-finalist from last year, and his usual pyroclastic displays. The stage will be desert themed for this battle. Good luck people."

"That's all from me, and from the looks of it, him as well. Good luck! Three…two…one… and we're off!"

A loud bell chimed somewhere. The crowd screamed. Pillars and columns rose from the ground, the arena taking on the from of a desert ruin. For a split second, the two fighters were motionless, merely nodding silently to each other.

Then the game began.

* * *

With lighting reflexes, Geno threw his hand forwards in a powerful punch, sending an energy wave roaring forwards. Roy jumped to one side, quickly. He swung his sword, deflecting it not a moment too late, sending the wave spiralling into a column. The column cracked, giving way. Roy jumped clear as it fell forwards, throwing rocks into the air. "Come on then! Bring it Pinocchio!" he shouted into the cascade. 

Roy winched as a powerful strike pinned him against a statue.

"No hard feelings." Geno walked forwards, speaking with a quiet satisfaction, as he formed a large ball of energy in his hand. Whipping his hand upwards, he let it shoot off. The ball zoomed towards Roy, still pinned by his cape to the statue.

Suddenly, Roy got an idea. Just as it seemed that the battle would soon be over, Roy flicked himself backwards, landing on top of the statue's head, using his sword to rip through his own cape. The statue wobbled violently as the blast slammed into it.

Roy knelt on its head, then propelled himself through he air, using the explosion to give him the boost. Pulling his sword in a wide arc, he swung down, letting off a barrage of quick fiery shots. They raced across the earth, towards Geno.

Geno shook his head, tutting. Raising his right arm upwards, an energy field surrounded him. The sparks clanged against it, like arrows hitting a shield. The shock generated caused a huge dust cloud to be thrown into the air, blocking out the figures from the audience.

* * *

And in the audience, a small boy was struggling to see. Young Link could barely see above the rows of people in front. He leaned left and right, trying to find an opening, but failed on account that he was sitting behind Ganondorf and Bowser. Groaning, he sat back down angrily, crossing his arms tightly across his chest. 

Someone tapped him on the back. Young Link looked up into a smiling, kind face, framed by wavy cerulean hair. It was Ephraim. "Hey," he said. "Need a boost?"

Young Link shook his head. "No thanks."

Ephraim smiled even more deeply, a rare occurrence. "Sure? I could you know," he replied.

Young Link considered his options. On one hand, he knew better than to accept favours from strange, anti-social people, on the other hand he couldn't see **at all**.Nodding slowly, he suddenly found himself suspended in the air, resting on Ephraim's shoulders. He kicked his legs wildly, yelling and screaming.

Not that it wasn't scary. Ephraim was one the tallest smashers (at six foot four), and at least the tallest of those who were distinctly human. Even Ganondorf was smaller than him, although he was much more built.

Isaac and Felix were hooting with laughter. Link looked totally embarrassed. "Sit down," he managed to mutter, his face in his hands.

Young Link looked indignant. "And spoil the view? No way!" He put a hand to his forehead, to shield his eyes from the smokescreen, as the dust settled slowly.

* * *

Both combatants were still standing, Roy's face drenched in sweat, Geno looking stronger, his inhuman face set in a deadpan expression. 

Roy growled. "Lets finish this," he said, striking a pose with the Sword of Seals.

Geno raised a wooden eyebrow. "Evidently." His wooden left hand rotated like a saw blade. Suddenly it flipped open, revealing a pod of missiles. They fired in rapid succession, soaring over the battlefield. Roy ducked, as they whizzed into a pillar of rocks behind him, sending stone and dust flying everywhere.

Roy just couldn't close the distance. Geno was firing a dizzying succession of missiles, energy balls and sparks onto the battlefield, illuminating the dust with wild colours. Roy had had experience with mages before, but this guy made his head spin. _"Its like being inside a pyrotechnics display,"_ he thought bitterly, as a powerful fiery smash was blocked effortlessly by a ray of light from Geno's hand.

Finally Roy found an opening, slashing his sword manically with both hands at Geno. It slashed across his face, but no blood was drawn. _"Defiantly not human," _mused Roy. Geno looked enraged, his left hand feeling his face. Roy leapt in for another quick slash, but his sword arm was caught in Geno's other hand.

"Needing this?" he whispered, menacingly. Slowly, Geno spun him outwards, until Roy was a red blur spinning around him. Roy felt like he was being scrambled alive. Geno let go, sending Roy hurtling against the stone walls of the arena. The audience gasped, and held their breath. Slowly Roy got to his feet, wheezing, his sword lying on the floor.

"What more do you want?" he croaked. Geno seemed to stare at him, biding his time. _"I can't keep this up," _Roy thought desperately. _"What would a true hero do now?" _Suddenly something clicked. _"That's it!" _thought Roy. _"Wood. He's made of wood!"_

Gathering himself, he stared back at his opponent, who was aiming another round of missiles at him. Slowly, Roy charged forwards, swinging his sword around his head. Geno's attacks struck his blade, then harmlessly deflected off it. Roy closed the distance, not daring to stop swinging his sword.

Geno looked shocked. Quickly, he pulled slightly to the side, forming a huge ray of light in his hands. Slowly he swung it forwards, blasting it off, just as Roy flung himself forwards sword-first, like an arrow, the Sword of Seals alight with crimson flame. The entire arena exploded in white light, which flashed once like a star.

The crowd drew back. Slowly the light faded.

Geno lay exhausted and unconscious on the ground, smashed over by Roy's final attack. The crowds cheered. Roy tried his best to look victorious, but his eyelids began to droop. Slowly he keeled over backwards, falling into the soft sand.

The crowd was worried, but not terrified. Sometimes in matches combatants pushed themselves too far. It was unusual, but not unheard of. A team with a stretcher ran on, carrying the two away. Roy's eyes slowly opened, in time to see both Geno and himself being carried off stage.

Roy thought the unconscious figure sat up and aimed him a snappy salute, but a second later he was sure he imagine it. Slowly he closed his eyes again, and heaved a huge sigh of relief.

* * *

Marth, Link and Ike were celebrating. Cheering on their way back from the stands, they talked endlessly about how Roy had won out, relieving each moment of the battle in a thousand others. Mario seemed disappointed. "Itsa not that I dida not wanta him to win," he said. "It'sa just that I thought Geno deserved it more." 

Marth shrugged. "Aw well. He still has more matches ahead of him."

Young Link on the other hand, was happy. Of all the people there today, he perhaps got the best view, apart from maybe Ephraim himself. "Hey, little dude," a voice called. Ephraim was talking to him now.

"Uh?"

"Didn't Roy do well? I was thinking of course that he should have used the dust cover to his advantage, but hey," Ephraim said, sighing slightly.

Young Link was impressed. "You're a strategist?"

Ephraim chuckled. "One of the few genuine things I can do. Come on," he said, taking one last glance at the stadium in the afternoon's light, and remembering his own battle was next week. "Let's go."

* * *

Darkness hung low over deathly ground. A man collapsed to the ground. "I'm sorry," he stuttered, trying desperately to find the words. "Please, I beg of you, one more chance." 

"From what I heard," drawled another voice, sounding both bored and menacing, "You failed utterly in your task. You realise that will have repercussions, don't you?" it added hideously.

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Fine. Fine." The first figure drew himself up. "I will work."

"Very good. I wouldn't dare think about breaking this agreement, if I were you."

"I won't." Slowly the last figure faded away, then he was gone. The first figure turned slowly, his face a picture of pain, then spat onto the ground. "Son of a bitch," he muttered angrily to himself.

* * *

**Ah, Geno. From Mario: Legend of The Seven Stars. I saw him on a most requested list and was intrested, but I don't generally know much about him (as his game was never released in Europe boo hiss) We might see more of him, or we might not. Depends what you want. **

**Reviews?**


	11. All Lost for Love

**I never update twice, do I? I do today. Hope you like my previous chapter. Please people, keep reviewing this. **

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING OWNED BY ME (I'll be down to one word soon)**

* * *

There were several groups of people in the mansion. Those who were single (to which the vast majority belonged), those who were single **but **not looking (to which there were slightly less), those who were practically married (Lyn and Hector came to mind), and those who were too shy to say anything.

Ike wasn't in any of those categories. Sure, he had someone he liked (he was once practically the official guard to her), but she wasn't here with him. So, he had taken it on himself to write out a brief poem to her, for tomorrow, as Roy kept reminding him, was Valentines Day, a day when couples were supposed to exchange gifts or cards.

This caused more worrying thoughts in his head. Namely, would she even accept it?

He _was_ hard at work. Sitting at a coffee table in the lounge, he was quietly penning his thoughts onto parchment, pausing now and then to shout at Ness to turn the TV down.

The log fire was crackling away quietly, sending shadows darting across the room. Ike's hawk-feather quill (given to him by the king of the hawks himself), was scratching at the piece of parchment. _"No harm doing this the old fashioned way," _Ike thought to himself.

"Hey, Ike." A voice interrupted his thoughts. Ike looked up from his makeshift desk, to find himself staring up at a pair of emerald eyes, and a mop of crimson hair. Ralph looked sheepish. "You seen Link?"

Ike lent back in his chair, rotating his aching wrist slowly. "Nah. Not since nine."

Ralph leant forwards, with genuine interest. "Hey, what's this?" he said, pointing tot the parchment Ike was writing on.

"No-t-hin-g," Ike stammered, trying to push it to one side. He had gone bright red, his ears the colour of beetroot.

Ralph gave a long searching glance, then burst into laughter. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"How did you…"

Ralph raised his eyebrows, grinning. For a split second, Ike thought he caught something else on his face, but a second later he was sure he had imagined it. "Let's just say you're not the only one who would write stuff like that."

Ike shuffled slightly in his chair. He felt distinctly uncomfortable. Fighting on the battlefield he could do, but writing was something best left to others. And having people watching was something he couldn't stand. He sighed, and threw down the quill. "Ok, so you know. Can you help me?"

"How much for?"

"What?"

"Just kidding." Ralph pulled a chair over, and sat down next to the Crimean warrior. "What have we got?"

Ike handed over the paper. "Just the first verse."

Ralph's eyes darted over the paper, taking in the thick writing, written with a somewhat unsteady hand:

"My dearest angel

From the deepest pit of my heart

I wish I could hold you forever

And thus never part"

Ralph smiled. So much like himself…"Very good, Ike. They'll make a scholar of you yet."

Ike yawned, and stretched out over the table. "Any things I should know?" he asked.

"Well," Ralph rubbed his hat thinking. "You could change get rid of '_deepest'_," he said, pointing to the line. "It just makes it keep the rhythm. Also do something about _'pit'_. That sounds evil."

Ike nodded. Reaching over, he picked up his quill again, and scratched out '_deepest_' and changed _'pit' _to _'veins'_. "Cool. Anything else?"

Ralph yawned. "Not much. Just be yourself. She knows you, right?"

Ike slowly nodded his head, turning slightly red again. "Just checking," Ralph replied.

Slowly, the rest of the poem came to light, Ike writing it down on another piece of parchment. Ralph provided thoughtful guidance, making sure Ike followed the rhythm, and kept his focus. Slowly, however, he had to intervene less and less, until Ike was almost writing an entire ballad by himself, his quill racing across the page.

"Wow." Ralph stared down at the piece, his mouth open, his eyes wide. "That's incredible."

"Thanks." Ike got to his feet. "I'm going for a walk. Gotta stretch my legs," he added, shaking his left leg out.

Ralph nodded, and got up, pushing the table to one side. "Same, actually. Roy and Marth are leaving soon, for some party or something. I was invited, I think. Do you want to come?"

Ike shook his head. "I'm tired. Besides I hate that kind of thing. I'm not a talker."

Ralph raised his hands, and pulled a comic expression. "Suit yourself. I don't suspect we'll do anything anyway. Thanks. See you around, Ikey." Ralph smoothed down his crimson hair, and adjusted his hat. With a final nod to Ike, he opened the lounge door, and walked briskly out. Ike yawned, and gathered his things. Walking towards the patio entrance, he pushed the doors open, and strided onto the green.

* * *

The moon was shining brightly down on Ike when he found Link, laying flat on his back on the top of a large hill. Moonlight shone down on him, illuminating him like some ancient stone figure. Ike wasn't even sure if he was awake. Samus sat next to him, dressed in a woollen coat, which kept her warm in the gentle wind.

Ike waved in greeting. "Hey."

Link rubbed his eyes. He sounded tired. "Hi Ike. Come sit down." Ike complied, and laid himself down on the cool grass.

Samus looked up at the heavens. "The stars are bright tonight," she said quietly. Ike wondered what she meant, then realised. From what he had heard, Samus lived among them, incredible though it seemed to him.

The view was fantastic. Propping himself up on his hands, Ike could see for miles, off into the green countryside, of rolling hills and wide meadows. And the whole of the heavens were displayed above him. Some of the stars he recognised from those in his homeland, but most were strange to him. He looked up for a long moment. "Looks romantic doesn't it?"

Link nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, it does."

Ike thought he would raise a conversation. "So, why aren't you two at Roy's party?"

Link shrugged, and threw his hands out on to the grass, at ease. "No idea."

Samus bit her lip. "Snake was going," she added simply.

"'Nuff said," yawned Link

Ike kept his eyes peeled for the constellations he knew. "Hey, look," he said, pointing at a group of stars to the south. Samus leant in.

"I know those. That's the famous hero, Gunthar." He drew his hand across the constellation, pointing out each star. "He slew a terrible dragon long ago." Ike pointed out the dragon, a constellation to the east, glowing red from a large crimson star.

Samus looked interested. "Does he have a story?"

"Yup. He slew the dragon to save his hometown, and rescue his love. He had many adventures, facing against a great many evils. In the end, though, he was given a choice: his life or that of the woman he loved. He chose his own, but instantly regretted it; legends say the ground was stained by his tears, and his howls reached the heavens."

Link had not said a word. Slowly, and very quietly, he spoke up. "How does the story end?"

"No one knows. Some say he buried his own sword through his heart, others say he met her once again in the world beyond, and she forgave him."

"Oh."

Samus leant back. She tutted, shaking her head. "That's a cheery tale."

"Sorry." Ike looked up. Suddenly a question came to him, and he blurted it out without thinking. "You ever been in love?"

Samus was taken aback. "Wha…no," she finished, almost too firmly. "I guess my Mr Right will come one day. Link? How about you and Zelda?"

"No," was Link's simple reply. "Zelda's close to me, but I see her as more of a sister."

Ike turned to him. "What about properly?"

Link looked at him for a hard moment. "Once," he muttered, turning away, and staring solemnly into the distance. "But that was so long ago..."

"What happened?" Ike was, as Roy would say, majorly confused. Link wasn't being quite coherent. "Did she die or something?" Instinctively, he knew he had said something horribly wrong.

Link turned his head to him, and fixed Ike with a slow, sorrowful glance. "You could say that." Ike could see the moon reflected in his blue eyes. They were watering.

"Forget it, I'm-", here Link paused, "-going inside," he finished, his final words almost a whisper. Casting his eyes away, Link got to his feet. Ignoring his friends, he collected his things and shuffled slowly back down the hill, without making a sound, except for the sound his boots made against the moist grass.

Samus propped herself up, and turned to face Ike, livid. "Can't you see you've upset him?" she fumed. "Honestly, Ike, sometimes you're so goddamn blunt!"

Ike stammered, stupidly. He just didn't know what to say. Sure, he _was _blunt, but he had never seen it as a problem before. He made half a motion to get up and follow Link, but Samus gave him a fierce look, plainly telling him to sit down before he made a fool of himself.

* * *

Ike walked back inside, alone. He had a terrible sinking sensation. Dejected, he walked slowly into the lounge, which lay in almost total darkness, the only light coming from the moon outside. He threw his bandana and then his sheathed sword to the floor, and ran his fingers through his sapphire hair, glancing up at himself in a mirror on the wall.

He looked far older than the man who had once led his people to freedom, _twice_. His face seemed aged, and his hands shook slightly. His eyes fell on the half-finished love poem resting forgotten on the table. _"To hell with that," _he thought angrily.

Taking a final glance at, he screwed it into a ball, gathered his things, and walked back to his room. Noticing a waste paper bin outside his door, he took the opportunity to throw the paper into it, cursing under his breath. Ike staggered into his room, and threw himself onto his bed, where he drifted into an uneasy sleep, filled with dragons, swords, and lingering tears.

* * *

Much later, an exhausted lord stumbled down the corridor in the pitch dark. How much had he drunk? It was all Roy's fault, his thoughts told him. And he was the underage one! Well, by considerably more than _he_ was. Turning suddenly green, he frantically glanced around for a bin. Finding one outside a door, he hurriedly emptied its contents over the floor, and preceded to do the same with the contents of his stomach.

Feeling much better, Marth wiped his brow. Slowly he glanced at the rubbish heap, and found the remnants of a love poem strewed among it. Thinking of a certain princess, he swept up the paper, and hid it in his robes.

* * *

**Just wait until Ikey finds out…he'll be in for it.**

**I thought it would be more interesting to add a deeper element to Link's past. Which actually happened. Or not, if you want to look at it like that. Any reviewers?**

**Happy Valentines!**


End file.
